


Just Good Luck

by WordsDontMeanShit



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deke's POV, Deleted Scene 5x22, Fitzsimmons family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: After seeing the deleted scenes, I just really wanted to explore Deke's character especially in the last deleted scene that he had with FitzSimmons so I decided to write a short one-shot about it





	Just Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoy this one-shot about the Fitzsimmons Family!

            Deke listened to Piper explain yet again how to use the phone. Piper sounded annoyed but he was given an important task and he didn't want to mess it up. 

            Daisy, May, and Piper boarded the quinjet. Fitz-Simmons were about to follow them when Deke stopped them.

            "Hey, wait um..."

            Deke was left standing there with his grandparents. There was so much that he wanted to say to them especially since this could possibly be the last time that he saw them. As much as he wanted Fitz to be wrong about him blinking out of existence if the team manages to save the Earth, it was still a possibility. He didn't fear blinking out of existence, he just wished that he actually got a chance to enjoy all the things that Earth offers that he never experienced before. Seeing the world. Tasting different foods. Trying activities like playing catch or soccer. There was so much that he didn't have a chance to experience and probably never would.

            He looked at them for a moment longer before saying "Um, just good luck." Jemma looked sincerely at him as she nods, but doesn't say anything.

            Deke doesn't know what else to say, so he stepped toward Jemma and gives her a hug. He notices Jemma hesitate at first with a slight step back, but she hugs him back.

            Jemma reminded him so much of his mother. Getting to know Jemma and Fitz gave him a bit of his mother back. When Jemma smiled, he saw his mother's bright smile filled with hope despite the circumcises of his upbringing. He even saw his mother in Fitz's actions, though only his actions toward Jemma since Fitz was usually a grumpy old man to him.

            After pulling away from Jemma, Deke raised his hand to give Fitz a good luck high-five. He made fun of Fitz for trying to give him a high five earlier but knew Fitz would appreciate the gesture that he was trying to make especially since their relationship was still a bit strained. They only had a few moments of understanding here and there.

            Fitz high-fived him back though his somber expression didn't change.

            Fitz goes to walk away but Deke couldn't resist, he pulled Fitz into a hug. Unlike Jemma, Fitz doesn't hug him back. He can feel Fitz tense up more during that moment, but Deke wanted to show Fitz that he cared about him despite how Fitz felt toward him. Deke felt an emotional connection to his grandparents. He grew up with his mother's stories about them. Deke knew them from these stories. Understandably, Fitz-Simmons did not reciprocate these feelings. They knew nothing about him or his mother. All they knew about him was that he shared their DNA. Deke did want to tell Jemma about his mom and it broke his heart a little when she thought it was best not to know. Fitz even said that they were family during one of their brief moments where they tolerated each other. Deke unintentionally ruined that moment by indirectly saying that Fitz-Simmons didn't live up to the idea he had of them from all of his mother's stories. Though in his defense, after meeting them, Deke 100% knew that he got his unnecessary and awkward rambling from his mother's parents.

            Fitz leaned away from the hug so Deke let go. He watched as his grandparents left until the door was shut behind them. If he didn't blink out of existence, Deke would try to have a better relationship with his Nana and Bobo, especially with Fitz. He promised himself in that moment to only tease Fitz a little bit about his one timeline/loop theory being wrong since he would have to gloat just a little bit that he was right about the multiverse.

            Deke didn’t dwell on this possibility for too long because nothing was changed yet. There was still a chance that the planet would crack apart. Additionally, he had an important call to make right now. He needed to make sure that humanity survived by providing them guidance to the Lighthouse.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
